


Mayfair

by Kpopnlockit



Category: VIXX
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpopnlockit/pseuds/Kpopnlockit
Summary: This is so very completely undeniably late, but I hope you enjoy it!Admin R started to write this story but doesn’t have an Instagram and didn’t know how to continue on with it because she didn’t know how Insta worked. So, I ended up taking over. It’s an unintentional collab but it works.xoxo Admin O





	Mayfair

**Author's Note:**

> This is so very completely undeniably late, but I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Admin R started to write this story but doesn’t have an Instagram and didn’t know how to continue on with it because she didn’t know how Insta worked. So, I ended up taking over. It’s an unintentional collab but it works.
> 
> xoxo Admin O

Lying in bed scrolling through a novel you had purchased on your phone, you were interrupted by a small square in the left hand corner of the screen. You had been tagged in a picture on Instagram. Very rarely did you use your own account, so there was only one major suspect you could think of. “What the hell did he post this time?” you asked aloud. Clicking on the icon, you were taken to his latest post. It was a picture of you after you had fallen asleep on the dorm couch the night before. The smeared makeup across your eyelids was not attractive and even worse was the fact that your mouth was partially open.

Immediately, you were dialing Leo’s number. “What’s wrong, Love?” he answered before the second ring had ended. Seeing how quickly he had picked up and the feigned innocence in his tone, he knew exactly what was wrong. Hearing Ken scream in the background and then N telling him to cut it out, you rolled your eyes. “Take it down, take it down now!” you demanded. There was silence for a moment before he replied with a small “No.” Anger bubbled up inside of you at a rapid pace. “What do you mean no?” your voice rose in pitch as you tried to restrain yourself. “I like it…you look cute,” he said with finality. “No, I…I-what?” you stopped in your tracks as you grew more flustered. Taking a deep breath, you insisted, “No take it down!” Quietly, he murmured to the guys before responding, “But Love, you’re so cute when you sleep.” You could feel your resolve fading and pulled the covers to hide your burning face, as if he could see you. “Leo, I don’t like it,” you whined. “Yes, yes, my love. I have to go. I’ll call you later.” The phone clicked off before you could fight back.

Rolling on to your belly, you kicked the blanket in a mix of frustration and delight. Though it had already been a while, Leo’s compliments never ceased to make your heart flutter. Revealing your relationship to the public had been a mistake due to a lack of discretion during a late night coffee date. But once it was out, it was out, and Leo took advantage of it in every possible way. That included posting “cute” photos of you on his Instagram. Honestly, it made you kind of happy that he wanted to show you off. You hugged your pillow to your chest. The man-god that you were dating still found you to be cute. You smiled to yourself before it clicked that he wasn’t going to take it down. Reopening the problematic picture, you saw that his fans had begun to overrun the comments. Most were in agreement with Leo, that your exhausted face was adorable. There were only a handful of mean posts, which you didn’t even bother reading.

Flailing a bit more, you finally flopped face down into the mattress. What were you going to do to stop Leo? It wasn’t like he was going to listen to you anyways. Maybe you could coax one of the members into helping you steal his phone so that you could delete the embarrassing stuff. Thinking it over, he’d probably end up killing your accomplice. Frowning, you continued to scheme.

It wasn’t until a few days later that you got to see Leo in person again. Wearing a pretty white dress and a silver barrette in your hair, you tried to look as pure and sweet as you could. Though it was far from your style choice and you’d much rather be wearing pants, you knew that Leo was a sucker for innocent looking girls. You had suggested getting an ice cream in the park in hopes of convincing him to stop posting silly photos while he couldn’t say no. The wind was blowing harder than expected and you had to keep brushing your hair out of your face. The last thing you needed was your hair getting caught in your lip gloss. Shielding your eyes from the sun, you could see his tall form approaching. As he got closer, you noticed his shy smile.

Wanting to mess with him a little, you tucked a stray lock behind your ear and looked up at him through your lashed. Though you wore heels, Leo still towered over you. “You look beautiful today,” he commented with pink stained cheeks. You grinned toothily. “You look good too,” you replied, gesturing to his t-shirt and ripped jeans. He could have been wearing a trash bag and still look handsome. He scratched the back of his neck before offering his hand to you. Butterflies flapping in your tummy, you accepted and automatically, he interlocked his fingers with yours. Giggling, you swung your intertwined hands back and forth. Maybe it was your outfit, but for some reason you were feeling especially childish today.

Hiding his smile behind his palm, Leo allowed you to be playful with him on the way to the ice cream stand. As you began to reach more densely populated areas, he pulled on a simple mask that covered his mouth and nose. Holding back your laughter, you wondered who he was trying to fool. His height made him -stand out in a crowd and his proportions drew even more attention. But you had picked a good time on a weekday so that you could walk around a bit more freely. Of course you got a couple squeals from high school students that recognized him, but for the most part it was a peaceful walk. Even to the people that called his name, Leo chicly didn’t acknowledge them, pretending that they had gotten it wrong.

A long time ago he had promised you he wouldn’t stop to give autographs when he was with you and he would protect you if things got crazy. You had immediately told him that it wasn’t needed and his fans would be sad. However, he persisted, saying that there was time specifically dedicated to his fans and that on his personal time, you were his priority. Knowing that it wasn’t easy to make such promises, you were all the more grateful to him. He always kept your feelings in mind and for that, you couldn’t help but love him.

“Vanilla?” you asked excitedly. He nodded and you ordered. A medium vanilla in a cup for Leo and a small strawberry in a cone for you. Before you could retrieve your wallet from your purse, he had already paid. You thanked him and inaudibly wished that he would let you do more for him. While you waited, Leo wandered off without you noticing. Just as you had reached to take your ice cream from the boy behind the counter, Leo intercepted. He wrapped the cone with a napkin before handing it to you. Walking side by side, you ate. You enjoyed a pleasant silence until your heel got caught in a crack in the sidewalk and you tripped. Going in for a bite, you missed and hit the corner of your mouth as you staggered.

Instinctively, Leo’s arm wrapped around your shoulders to stabilize you. After getting you upright, he studied your face. He struggled to choke back his laughter. Pouting, you went to wipe your mouth with the back of your hand. Leo continued to giggle as he grabbed your hand and reached into his pocket. He pointed to the right and your gaze followed his finger curiously. A snapping noise had you whipping around to look at him again. He had taken another photo of you. You rushed to take his phone from him and complained loudly. He simply lifted his arm straight up, where even if you jumped as hard as you could, you still couldn’t reach. With his free hand he dabbed at your lips with a tissue as you struggled and clawed at his arm. “You better not post it,” you ordered. Using your close proximity, he leaned down and gave you a peck. He pulled away only far enough to smirk and say “No promises.” It seemed no matter how much you pleaded, Leo would continue to share your cuteness with the world.


End file.
